


Afternoon Delight

by Jayden und Verwelkt (SailorVFan10)



Series: For We Are the Beautiful Thieves [11]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Community: mission_insane, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Jayden%20und%20Verwelkt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But what if Nagi comes in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

"Don't… Nagi will walk in."

Nagi stopped mid-way to the bathroom and turned to look at the kitchen, where Crawford's voice had come from.

"Nagi's too involved in his stupid computer games to notice us partaking in a little…afternoon delight."

Nagi heard a moan and curiosity gripped him, pulled him closer to the kitchen. He'd never heard Crawford make a noise like that before. He poked his head through the doorway and found Crawford backed up against the sink with Schuldig on his knees. Nagi flushed and realized he shouldn't be looking, should just go back to his room and stay there until called for dinner. There was a problem, though.

Nagi couldn't move. He was transfixed at the sight before him, Crawford fisting Schuldig's hair, forcing his head down into his lap, the noises he made as Schuldig licked the head of Crawford's dick lightly before taking it back in his mouth again. Nagi knew this was wrong, oh so wrong, and yet… It excited him. He watched Crawford shove Schuldig's head away, and then Schuldig was bent over the counter, jeans pulled down just enough. Crawford yanked on his ponytail with one hand, the other caressed his hip. Crawford pressed forward in one fluid motion and Schuldig cried out, arms braced against the countertop as Crawford had some of his 'afternoon delight'.

"What if Nagi sees?" Schuldig mocked, and tangled his fingers into Crawford's hair, his mouth hot against his neck. Crawford's hand moved from Schuldig's hip and up his torso, teeth nipping at Schuldig's shoulder.

"He's too involved in his computer games, remember?" Crawford grunted and slammed into Schuldig, eliciting a gasp from him, and Nagi gasped with him, before Crawford pulled away and zipped up his trousers.

Nagi hid in the doorway of the bathroom before either of them could catch him peeking, and then ever-so quietly went back into his room.

 _Who needs pornography when I can just watch Crawford and Schuldig?_

-x-

Schuldig smirked as he pulled down the top edge of Crawford's newspaper.

"He saw."

Crawford ruffled the paper and turned the page.

"I know."

Schuldig leaned back towards his side of the table, his feet on his seat.

"That doesn't bother you?"

Crawford folded up the paper and placed it on the table.

"I warned you that Nagi would walk in and see. You chose to ignore me."

" _Me_?" Schuldig scoffed. " _You_ ignored your own vision!"

Crawford sipped at his coffee. "I guess I wanted a taste of your…afternoon delight."

Schuldig lit a cigarette as Crawford excused himself from the table. He nearly choked when Crawford pulled him to the edge of the table. Schuldig suggestively raised an eyebrow.

"Table sex?"

Crawford kissed him, tasting cigarettes and coffee and something else. Crawford smirked.

"How about the couch?"

Schuldig made a whining noise. "But we've never fucked on the kitchen table."

"We haven't on the couch, either."

Schuldig grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Can we make it so that Nagi won't want to sit on that couch ever again?"

Crawford pulled Schuldig off the table and led him into the living room by the scruff of his t-shirt.

"I think it's safe to assume he won't be leaving his room to follow suspicious noises again. Don't worry about the couch—I have seat covers."

Schuldig pushed Crawford onto the couch and quickly undid Crawford's shirt buttons. Crawford raised an eyebrow.

"Unless you want me to rip the shirt off during sex…?" he said in response to Crawford's thought.

Crawford pulled Schuldig onto his lap. "Forget about the shirt." And he kissed Schuldig hard before letting Schuldig's hair free of the stupid hair tie.

 _But what if Nagi…?_

Crawford bit Schuldig's lip as Schuldig's fingers quickly undid his belt and tugged on the zipper.

 _He won't_ , said Crawford. _Trust me on this._ He jerked on the belt loop of Schuldig's jeans, his signal for _take these off now_. Schuldig pulled them off with ease.

"That's what you said last time," Schuldig said, as Crawford grabbed at his waist, fingers tracing the scars on his hip.

Crawford did nothing but chuckle as he pushed his hips against Schuldig's.

 _Trust me._


End file.
